brawl_for_the_millionfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob K.
This article is for the BFTM character. If you were looking for his real-life counterpart, see here. "OK, kick time! Get involved, everybody makes a difference!" "Just who the heck do you think I am?!" Jacob K. Jacob Scott Kamla or Jacob K. is the general of the Blue Army and co-host of Brawl for the Million. He may appear ordinary, but he is not as he seems. Behind his clothes, he wears hidden metal bullet-proof armor. His biggest enemy is the Nazi Party in America. He doesn't mind El Jeff or the People's army. He understands Orange Ballish. Behavior Unlike his peaceful friends, Jacob's behavior varies. He is kind to his friends, but is hostile to his enemies. He easily gets annoyed when one mistakes him for another person. He is usually pretty cheerful, but when he sees someone or something he doesn't like, he gets a more serious personality. He easily gets annoyed when Alina acts immature in front of him. He also hates Nazis, as evidenced when he blasts any flagpole with a nazi swastika on it. He also discriminates them, as simply being one will get them taken to the Blue Army Jail. "U WOT M8?!?!" Jacob K, when the Final 3 tried to take the NBFDI Script He strongly dislikes people stealing his things, as he reacts violently to the event of this. When he is in pain, he barely sheds a tear, he wants Alina to be the same. Attire * Normal Attire: Jacob usually wears a blue long-sleeved shirt with a navy tie, black gloves, dark blue pants, and black shoes. Coverage As he makes progress, he and his Blue Army conquer their foes one by one along with their ally, the Green Army led by his best friend, Luke C. BFDI: Jacob Appears Jacob is the main protagonist of this movie, he is against the bandits in this. New Battle For Dream Island Jacob is a confirmed protagonist. Weaponry Jacob is seen to posess many weapons. Laser Machine Gun Jacob is most often seen with this weapon, when it is no match, he moves to the ones below. Derez Gun If anyone is hit by this lethal weapon, they are derezzed. Twin Excaliburs While Firey is seen wielding one Excalibur, Jacob wields two, which he can fuse to form the True Excalibur. Physic Breaker A tool that he uses to create an energy sphere. Anyone he is allied with who is caught in the sphere will gain the ability to float. Power Syringe A tool used by him to strengthen his allies. Anti-Power Syringe He uses it against his is enemies, weakening them. Solar Cannon He uses this weapon as a last-resort, when it is used, it is a certain-kill, as Jacob was able to vaporise Sqeegee with it. Abilities Jacob has many deadly abilities too. Levitation He can levitate, he uses this ability in air battle. Hacking Immunity Jacob cannot be hacked, and attemping to do so will fail. This is why when AgentHackerAlvaro failed, he created AgentHackerJacob, Jacob's corrupted clone. Weegee Immunity Jacob is immune to the Weegee Stare and Malleo's Fire Flower. In fact, instead of becoming one, it just turns him into his fire form. Teleportation Jacob has demonstrated teleporation several times in NBFDI and BFTM. Stare His eyes turn blue, and the victim either explodes, or become a clone of him. He developed this ability in the War against Sqeegee. Spiral Stare He shoots lasers out of his eyes, and the victim is trapped in a spinning blue void for 10 seconds, before they explode. While this is happening, Sqeegee's theme plays. He developed this ability in the War against Sqeegee. Forcefield He uses this to deflect attacks, although he prefers to absorb them. Hack Jacob learned how to hack after several encounters with AgentHackerAlvaro. He can manipulate operating systems, machinery, circuits and computers, he can even bypass enemy security. Exploits Jacob can exploit himself or his foes, like AgentHackerAlvaro, although he uses his powers for good. Job Job is a stick figure, who is allied with Jacob. Jacob can summon him at will. He is spam, and is similar to Bob. He also has Bob's AK-47, and his tanks. In fact, he is a clone of bob Anti-Virus "Infected elements will be deleted!" Jacob K. Jacob can delete all and any infected items. MailBomb He sends millions of emails, preventing the enemy from escaping. Render Crash Causes the camera to cut to static for 5 seconds. He often uses it as a taunt. Form Persistency Jacob cannot be changed by any outside force, including the weegee stare, fire flower, cute stare, or entry of Orange Ball Universe. Awakening Power Jacob has the power of the awakening, giving him very deadly abilities. Inner Spirit "I want to see your madness!" Jacob's Inner Spirit, when taking control of Jacob Jacob, like Weegee in Achille12345's videos, has a far more powerful and brutal spirit of his own residing in himself, and this spirit can take control of Jacob, causing his eyes to turn black with red pupils and his power to skyrocket. Theme Song Jacob's theme song is I Am... All Of Me by Crush 40, but in the event where he is controlled by his inner spirit, his theme song is .hack//GU's Everything In These Hands. Change of designs BFTM Screenshot 1.png|Jacob 1.0 The New Guy in Town.png|Jacob 2.0 Kammiejr Icon.png|Jacob 3.0 Jacob's New Design.png|Jacob 4.0 Fakegees he created Jaceegee.png|Jaceegee Jacalleo.png|Jacalleo Gallery The New Guy in Town.png|Jacob K. drawn by Kammiejr in AgentEliteFirey's style. This is how he appears in Kammiejr's first outro. Jacob Pose 1.png|A pose of Jacob made for Epic Universe. Jacob Jaceegee Cameo.PNG|Jacob and Jaceegee's cameo in Epic Universe. The Final 3 is in the kitchen.png|"NOBODY. NABS. MY. SCRIPT." Jacob drawn by AgentEliteFirey Let's not be alone tonight.png|Jacob performing in a band. Transformations Fire and Ice Jacob.png|Fire Jacob and Ice Jacob Trivia * In BFTM, he is taller than in AEF style. * While in AEF style, Alvaro is taller than Jacob, in BFTM, Jacob is barely taller. * Running gag: When he is shocked, he explodes, the explosion covers him in ash. * The star in the Blue Army's flag is a reference of the fact that he comes from the United States. * Unlike Alvaro, who dislikes the NSA, Jacob sorta likes them, and even spies on them. This might be why the NSA Agents have not jailed any BFTM characters. * An unknown user requested him to appear in ROS8. * He is a minor character in Epic Universe, he has so far appeared in 4 episodes. * Despite not being able to be hacked, he has a hacker form, but unlike AgentHackerAlvaro, this hacker form does not have a personality change. * He is the creator of Jaceegee, Jacalleo, and their family. * He has an unseen role in every grounded video, because he senses when one is grounded, teleports in their room, and sends them to the Blue Army Void. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fakegee Creators Category:Protagonists Category:Blue Army Category:Brawl for the Million